<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Friends and Stranger Companies by mikkimouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393235">New Friends and Stranger Companies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse'>mikkimouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Change Is This? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gargoyles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Minor David Xanatos/Fox Xanatos, Minor Owen Burnett/David Xanatos, Post-The Gathering, Trope Bingo Round 14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa hung up her jacket, tossed her badge and keys on the table, and had just taken her gun safe out of the drawer when she registered that someone was sitting on her couch. </p>
<p>She drew her gun. "Put your hands up and stand up <em>slowly</em>." </p>
<p>The man chuckled, and <em>damn</em> it, Elisa knew that laugh. "Took you a little longer than I thought it would, detective. You really must be tired from your adventures." </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>In which a cop and an ex-convict form a tentative truce over being way too damn tired to deal with anything anymore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elisa Maza &amp; David Xanatos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What Change Is This? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Friends and Stranger Companies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I finally watched The Gathering and I had a <em>lot</em> of feelings. </p>
<p>Although this does directly follow my <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957137">other fic</a>, the salient points are reiterated in this one, so it can probably be read on its own.</p>
<p>This fic fills the Trust &amp; Vows square on my <a href="https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/17415.html">Trope Bingo board</a>. (Did I expect to write a platonic ship for that prompt? No, no, I did not. And yet. Here we are. Give me Elisa and Xanatos slowly realizing they do trust each other and him being amused by it while Elisa mostly wants to smack her head on a desk.)</p>
<p>Title is from <em>A Midsummer Night's Dream.</em></p>
<p>More on the relationship tags in the end notes (they're explained in the story itself, but if you want head's up).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elisa walked into her apartment—well, <em>mostly</em> walked and partially stumbled. It hadn't even been a full week since she'd gotten back to Manhattan, but "I was trapped on a boat with the gargoyle I'm in love with, his daughter, and his dog for six months because a magical island decided we needed to travel the world to help people" was not exactly an excuse that would fly with the captain. So she was back on regular duty without even a full day to recover from her "vacation." </p>
<p>She rubbed the side of her head, where a dull headache was getting less dull by the minute. The first thing she was going to do was eat breakfast, and then she was going to fall over in bed and sleep until sunset. Just one more day of this and then she had two full blessed, blessed days off. </p>
<p>Elisa hung up her jacket, tossed her badge and keys on the counter, and had just taken her gun safe out of the drawer when she registered that someone was sitting on her couch. </p>
<p>She drew her gun immediately. "Put your hands up and stand up <em>slowly</em>." </p>
<p>The man chuckled, and <em>damn</em> it, Elisa knew that laugh. "Took you a little longer than I thought it would, detective," David Xanatos said. "You really must be tired from your adventures." </p>
<p>Elisa lowered her gun, but she didn't put it away just yet. "You know I could have you arrested for breaking and entering."</p>
<p>Xanatos put his arm on the back of the couch and turned to raise an eyebrow at her. "After all the times you've gotten into my building without a warrant? Why don't we just call this even?" </p>
<p>Elisa would have argued; she really would have. But she <em>had</em> poked around the Eyrie Building without a warrant and if Xanatos was bringing it up, that meant it was on video and she really didn't need to tick Captain Chavez off <em>more</em> now. Besides, the way he said it made it sound like he was offering a temporary truce, and Elisa was too damn tired to fight right now.</p>
<p>She groaned and went back to storing her gun. "I'd ask how you got in, but I have a feeling I don't want to know." </p>
<p>"If it makes you feel any better, it's doubtful anyone else could get in that way," Xanatos said. "Although someone should speak to your landlord about the locks on your windows. They're really more for decoration than anything." He tapped his chin. "You know, I could offer him a good price on fingerprint readers."</p>
<p>Elisa closed the drawer and walked around to the couch. "Did you really show up here just to bitch about my window locks?" </p>
<p>Xanatos set his elbows on his knees, letting his hands dangle between them, and didn't say anything. </p>
<p>Now that she was actually looking at him, Elisa could see the dark circles under his eyes and the hard set of his jaw. His hair was mussed and his clothes looked like he'd been sleeping in them, possibly for several days. Jeez, and she'd thought <em>she</em> was exhausted. </p>
<p>She dropped onto the couch. "You look like hell." </p>
<p>His mouth twitched up. "It's been, shall we say, a long week." He glanced at her. "I assumed Goliath had told you." </p>
<p>Elisa frowned. "Told me wh—" She hadn't even finished her sentence when it clicked, which was <em>another</em> sign of how tired she was. She scrubbed a hand over her face. "<em>Oberon</em>."</p>
<p>"Yes." Xanatos's voice was tight with controlled rage. "I understand you met him on Avalon. I had that distinct pleasure when he and Titania—who is my wife's mother, apparently—tried to take our son." </p>
<p>Elisa had had a lot of run-ins with Xanatos over the past couple of years, but she realized now that she had never, ever seen him truly angry. The closest, maybe, was after they'd stopped him from taking Coyote—the trickster, not the robot—but even that barely held a candle compared to this. Now, fury radiated from him, potent enough that Elisa half-thought it might set her coffee table on fire.</p>
<p>"How's Fox?" she asked. </p>
<p>His face softened just a little, the edge of his glare fading. "There were no complications with the birth, so it only took her a couple of days to get back on her feet. Newborns are very demanding, though. I don't think either of us have slept for the past week." </p>
<p>"I can imagine," Elisa said, "but it wasn't just her health I was asking about." </p>
<p>There was no way Xanatos had come here just for that.</p>
<p>He sighed and picked at his thumbnail, a weirdly fidgety movement for a man who didn't fidget. "She's...I don't know. Relieved right now, mostly, that Alex is still with us. But the rest of it...I don't know. I think it'll be awhile before any of us are okay."</p>
<p>Elisa hesitated before asking the next question. But it was right there, on the tip of her tongue, and her instincts were telling her that <em>this</em> was why Xanatos was here. </p>
<p>She made her voice as gentle as she could. "How's Burnett?" </p>
<p>Xanatos flinched and glanced away, and yeah, this was the heart of the matter. </p>
<p>She'd been stunned when Goliath had told her that Burnett was really <em>Puck</em>, probably more about that than anything else he'd told her about that night. She still couldn't believe it, couldn't believe one of the most powerful of Oberon's Children had been right here in Manhattan, masquerading not as some local legend or minor god like every other one they'd met...but as the assistant to one of the wealthiest men in the city. </p>
<p>And then she'd remembered their conversation during the Latimer case, the bitterness in Xanatos's voice when she'd pushed him too far about Burnett. </p>
<p>
  <em>"Human and gargoyle, how would that even work? Would it even be possible? Or is it doomed to failure just because of what you both are?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"There are some things none of us can change. Foolish, isn't it, to fall anyway?"</em>
</p>
<p>No wonder he'd known what to say to get at her then. He'd probably had the same conversation with himself a dozen times over.</p>
<p>"Does Fox...know?" Elisa asked. "Not that he's Puck, but I mean, how you—" </p>
<p>"Yes," Xanatos said shortly. "She always has. Even before I knew." He exhaled sharply. "Or before I admitted it to myself, more accurately."</p>
<p>Elisa shook her head. "And she still married you." </p>
<p>He shot her a sharp look. "Bold of you to assume having feelings for one means I don't for the other." He stood and adjusted his sleeves. "My apologies, Detective Maza. I shouldn't have dropped in on you like this." </p>
<p>Oh, hell. "Wait." Elisa held up her hand. "I'm sorry. You're right. I didn't mean to imply you didn't. It's obvious that you love her, too. I was more referring to the problems you have admitting it." </p>
<p>Xanatos didn't sit back down, but he gave her a wry smile and his stance relaxed minutely, and Elisa had a feeling he wasn't going to storm out the door now. "Believe me, I know better than most that she deserves a medal for putting up with me."</p>
<p>"I imagine she'd settle for an 'I love you' on a more regular basis," Elisa said. </p>
<p>Xanatos rubbed the back of his neck and laughed ruefully. "You're probably right." </p>
<p>He sat on the couch again, mouth pressed into a thin line, like he was thinking about something and trying to figure out how to say it. Elisa shut up and let him think. </p>
<p>"Did Goliath tell you how he got Oberon to leave Alex here?" Xanatos finally asked. </p>
<p>Elisa nodded. "He said that since Fox had magic even being raised here, there was no need for Alex to go to Avalon. And since Burnett—Puck—whichever, didn't want to go back and already basically lives with you, he'd be the best tutor." </p>
<p>"Mm." It sounded like more an acknowledgement than anything. "And did he tell you Oberon's answer to that?"</p>
<p>"That he agreed, but..." She looked over at him. "I think I'd better hear it from you." </p>
<p><em>He did not let it go without punishing Puck,</em> Goliath had said. <em>He is to stay here on Earth and cannot use his magic except for training Alex. </em></p>
<p>Xanatos did not look like that was all that had happened. </p>
<p>He smiled bitterly. "Guessing Goliath left some parts out. I shouldn't be surprised. Alex he understood, but Owen..." Xanatos cleared his throat. "Apparently it <em>angered</em> Oberon that he agreed to this bargain so quickly. That Owen chose a mortal over him."</p>
<p>Elisa snorted. "Have to say, having met you both, I'd pick you, too." </p>
<p>"Heh." Xanatos glanced at her, and this time, his slight smile was a little more genuine. "That may be the nicest thing you've ever said to me, detective."</p>
<p>"Don't let it go to your head. Better the devil you know, after all." She leaned against the back of the couch so she could rest her head there and still look at him. "So Oberon punished him?" </p>
<p>"Yes." Xanatos looked back to the coffee table, his jaw working. "Banished him from Avalon forever and stripped him of all his power. The only time Owen can use magic is if he's training or protecting my son. Otherwise..." He looked down at his hands and flexed his fingers. "He's as human as you or me."</p>
<p>"Shit." Elisa could only stare at him, and really couldn't think of anything more articulate to say. </p>
<p>"I did wonder if Goliath understated that," Xanatos said. </p>
<p>"A little." Elisa pushed herself off the back of the couch. "Do you think Oberon would've relented if he'd changed his mind?" </p>
<p>Xanatos shrugged. "Maybe. If he'd apologized, if he'd agreed to go to Avalon immediately and take Alex with them, if he'd done more to soothe Oberon's pride. But Owen said he would stay with us." </p>
<p><em>With me</em>, Elisa heard, and she tried to fathom that. How would she feel if Goliath gave up ever seeing his home again, gave up his wings and his strength, gave up <em>everything</em> for her and her family? How would she feel if she'd asked that of him, even tacitly? </p>
<p>No wonder Xanatos looked like hell.</p>
<p>"I have to wonder if he meant it," Xanatos said quietly, his gaze fixed on his hands. </p>
<p>"If he..." Elisa shook her head, because surely she'd heard wrong. "If he <em>meant</em> it, what the hell are you talking about? Who the hell makes that kind of sacrifice without <em>meaning</em> it?"</p>
<p>"The contract, detective." </p>
<p>That was new to her. "Contract?" </p>
<p>Now Xanatos looked up at her, equally confused. "...Goliath didn't mention the contract?" </p>
<p>Elisa shook her head slowly. "No, he didn't mention any contract." </p>
<p>Xanatos sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Five years ago, shortly after Owen started working for me, he revealed to me that he was Puck and gave me a choice. One wish from Puck, or a lifetime of service from Owen." </p>
<p>Elisa stared at him. "You...you chose <em>Burnett?</em>"</p>
<p>"Yes." </p>
<p>She hadn't thought Xanatos could say anything to surprise her, and yet, here they were. "Hold on. You're telling me you could've had Puck give you immortality <em>five years ago</em> and <em>you</em> chose <em>Owen Burnett?!</em>"</p>
<p>A muscle twitched in his jaw. "Owen's services were useful—"</p>
<p>Elisa rolled her eyes. "Oh my God, cut the crap. You've been in love with him for <em>five years?!</em>"</p>
<p>"That wasn't—" </p>
<p>"Don't even argue with me," Elisa cut in. "You were willing to kill Goliath and Angela—and Hudson!—for a chance at immortality, so don't you dare pretend that it was his <em>work</em> services you were interested in. He held out what you wanted on a silver platter and you turned it down! Who does that?!" </p>
<p>Xanatos fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket and didn't meet her eyes. "It was a good business decision." </p>
<p>Elisa rolled her eyes again, and this time she was pretty sure she pulled something. "Would Puck have left after granting your wish?" </p>
<p>"...yes," Xanatos admitted. </p>
<p>"And you'd never have seen him again?" </p>
<p>There went that jaw muscle again. "Correct."</p>
<p>"So you picked the option that would keep him with you? <em>Forever?</em>" Elisa buried her face in her hands. "Oh my God. You've been in love with him for five years and you didn't know. How are you this oblivious?! How do you have a successful love life at all?"</p>
<p>Xanatos gave her a look that said he was very unimpressed with this line of questioning. "My <em>point</em>, Detective Maza, is that there is a contract that binds Owen to me. With anything he does, there's always the question: is it of his own free will, or is it because of the contract? He doesn't have a choice, and I can't—I <em>won't</em>—impose my own desires on him. And with this..." He shook his head. "I'd never have asked it of him. Never. But if he hadn't..." </p>
<p>When he didn't continue, Elisa supplied, "You'd have lost him and your son in one night?" </p>
<p>Xanatos nodded, a motion so minute Elisa only noticed it because she was looking. "A better man would feel guiltier about that, I think," he said quietly. "I don't. I only feel relief that they're both still here." </p>
<p>Yeah, that part didn't surprise her in the least. </p>
<p>"You asked how he's doing. I don't know," Xanatos continued. "I've tried to ask, but we just haven't been able to...connect."</p>
<p>More like neither of them were inclined to talk about something as soft as <em>feelings</em>, if Elisa had to guess. Ugh, how the hell had she ended up playing relationship counselor to David Xanatos? </p>
<p>She dug a knuckle into her temple, where her headache was getting worse again. "I'm going to tell you something I shouldn't." </p>
<p>Xanatos frowned. "What?"</p>
<p>Elisa took a deep breath and hoped Goliath would forgive her. "Puck tried to steal the Phoenix Gate from Goliath." </p>
<p>Xanatos sat straight up. "<em>What?!</em>"</p>
<p>Really, she didn't think it was <em>that</em> surprising. "According to Goliath, if Puck got the Gate, he could use it to bribe Oberon into letting him stay here. He <em>wanted</em> to stay here, on Earth, with the mortals. Which I now see very specifically meant he wanted to stay with you." It occurred to her that she might need to spell that out a little more clearly. "He was willing. To give the Phoenix Gate. To <em>Oberon</em>. To stay with <em>you. </em>And I don't think that had anything to do with your contract." </p>
<p>Xanatos only stared at her, mouth agape. Elisa wondered idly if she could knock him over with a feather if she tried.</p>
<p>She dragged her hands through her hair. "Look, I don't like Burnett. I've <em>never</em> liked Burnett. But...give him some credit. I don't think he chose to give up Avalon and his magic because of some contract you two made five years ago. You don't make a sacrifice like that unless you care about someone very, very much." </p>
<p>She had more to say, but her jaw cracked with a yawn, and really, that was a sign she needed to get to bed.</p>
<p>"Heh." Xanatos gave her a half-smile and stood up. "I am sorry, detective, I've probably kept you up much longer than you wanted."</p>
<p>Elisa waved the concern away. "It's fine. When did <em>you</em> last sleep?" </p>
<p>"I'm father to a newborn. I don't think I'm supposed to sleep for at least another month or two."</p>
<p>Elisa could not believe the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "Look, why don't you...crash on my couch for a couple of hours. Unless it's almost your turn to take care of the baby." </p>
<p>He shook his head. "My father and Renard are both still there and competing for granddad time. You should come by later. You haven't lived until you've seen Halcyon Renard baby-talking."</p>
<p>Elisa stared at him, processing the information. "Did you just voluntarily invite a police officer to your home?"</p>
<p>Xanatos raised an eyebrow. "You just voluntarily offered a convicted felon your couch." </p>
<p>Okay, <em>yes</em>, she had, but Elisa really didn't want to think too hard about that right now. "I offered my couch to a new father who's had a crappy week. That's all." </p>
<p>"A year ago, you'd have shot me instead." </p>
<p>Elisa sighed and pushed herself off the couch. "A year ago, you'd have deserved it. Don't read too much into this, all right?" </p>
<p>Xanatos grinned. "What, like that this might be the beginning of a beautiful friendship?" </p>
<p>Elisa flipped him off and started down the hallway to her bedroom.</p>
<p>"Do you know why I came here, Detective Maza?" Xanatos asked. </p>
<p>Elisa stopped and leaned on the wall. "Free therapy?" </p>
<p>He gave her a flat look and sat down again. "No. I realized yesterday, to my utter astonishment, that you might be the only person in this city who would really understand." </p>
<p>Oh hell. He was right. She cringed. "That's <em>really</em> concerning." </p>
<p>"Believe me, I know."</p>
<p>That was one thing they agreed on, and Elisa had the overwhelming urge to go stand in a scalding shower and scrub her entire body. "Be sure to lock up on your way out. Good...ah, whatever, good night."</p>
<p>Xanatos laughed. "Sleep well, detective."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Elisa woke up six hours later to find her kitchen cleaned, her living room straightened, and a note on the fridge. </p>
<p>
  <em>I ordered pizza. I hope you don't mind. There's some left in the fridge. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I meant it when I said you should come over. I would very much like for you and the clan to meet Alex in better circumstances. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you.</em>
</p>
<p>It wasn't signed, but then, it didn't really need to be.</p>
<p>Elisa stared at the <em>Thank you</em> closing the note. It didn't say for what, but...she wasn't entirely sure that conversation could've been summed up enough to fit on a Post-it. </p>
<p>David Xanatos thanking her for anything might officially be the weirdest part of her week, and her week had started in freaking Avalon. </p>
<p>Elisa shook her head and dug into the fridge to get out the pizza. If she was going to make it to the Eyrie Building before work, she needed to eat fast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Like the previous fics I've written (and based on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640824">painted's fics</a>), Xanatos and Fox have an open relationship and she's long been aware of his feelings for Owen. </p>
<p>Come see me on:<br/><a href="https://twitter.com/mad_madam_m">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://mad-madam-m.dreamwidth.org/">Dreamwidth</a><br/><a href="https://www.pillowfort.social/mad-madam-m">Pillowfort</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>